Paramount's Holiday World
Paramount's Holiday World (Formerly Holiday World and Splashin Safari (1983-2016) and Santa Claus Land (1946-1983)) was a theme park located in Santa Claus, Indiana. In 2017 Paramount Parks and Nintendo Parks bought it. By adding more holidays, re-themed Holidogs FunTown to Nickelodeon Slime City and rebrand the unlimited Pepsi into unlimited free unlimited Coca Cola Freestyle. They added 3 new zones: Funimation Universe, Cartoon Network City, and Super Nintendo World. Attractions Roller Coasters *Steven Universe: Save the Light (2017) *The Raven: Lightning Run (1995) (RMC The Raven) *Thunder Legends (2000) (Formerly The Legend) *The Voyage of Christopher Columbus (2006) (Formerly The Voyage) *Flight of The Thunderbird (2015) (Formerly Thunderbird) *Holly Jolly Holiday (2017) *Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Coaster (2017) *PAW Patrol: Pups Save Adventure Bay (2017) (Formerly The Howler) *Dave The Leprechaun's FunCoaster (2017) *Dragon Ball Super: Masters of The Great Conspiracy (2017) Thrill Rides *Unleash The Scrambler (1976) *Danny Phantom's HallowS wings (2003) *Eagles Flight (1976) *Liberty's Kids Launch (2003; Formerly called Liberty Launch from 2003-2016) *Luna Loud's Music Revolution (2005) *Bleach Iron Blaster (2017) *Pot O'Gold (2017) *Egg Scrambler (2017) *Jack Rabbit's Flying Teacups (2017) *Adventure Time: The Ride of Ooo With Finn and Jake (2017) *Turkey Whirl (2007) *The Simpsons Pirate Ship (2014) (Mayflower) *Goku Black VS Future Trunks (2015) (Formerly known as Crow's Nest) Family Rides *Lucy Loud's Ghost Drop (2008) *Thomas the Tank Engine (2013; Formerly called Holidog Express) *Ghost in The Shell 5D: Worldwide Uprising (2006) Kids Ride *Spongebob and Patrick's Space Rockets (1970s) *My Little Pony: Ride The Seaponies (1970s) *Lola Loud's Pretty-Go-Round (1970s) *Sandy's Texas Round-Up (2011) *Bubble Guppies The Ride (1970s) *Mrs Puff's Boating School (1978) *Row, Row, Row Your Boat! (1988) *Mr. Krabs' Money Carousel (2008) *Timmy's Airtours (2017) *Dora's Dune Buggies (2017) *Jimmy Neutron's Brain Bumpers (2017) *The Great Jellyfish Migration (2017) *Leni Loud's Fashion Blast (2017) *Guppy Bubbler (2017) *Boots' Balloon Race (2017) *Jenny, Brad and Tuck's Robot Teacups (2013; Formerly Kitty's Teacups) *Team Umizoomi Helicopters (2017) *Lincoln Loud's Comic Swings (2017) *Rugrats' Reptar Mobiles (2017) *Welcome to The Wayne Looping Coaster (2017) *Nick Jr Backyard (1999: Formerly called Magic Waters) *One Punch Man Mega Tower (2017) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: The 7D Experience (2017) *Fairy Tail: Battle for The Entire World (2017) *One Piece: Gold Strike (2017) *Attack on Titan: Open Your Mind (2017) *Chick Race (2017) *Bunny Hop (2017) Water Rides *Raging Rapids in Boulder Canyon (1990) *Mile High Falls (1984) (Formerly Frightful Falls) Water Park *The Wave (1994) *Butterfly Bay (1994) *Watubee (1996) *Otorongo (1997) *Monsoon Lagoon (1998) *ZOOMbabwe (2002) *Zinga (2003) *Jungle Racer (2004) *Bahari Wave Pool (2005) *Bahari River (2006) *Bakuli (2007) *Kima Bay (2008) *X3 (2010) (formerly Wildebeest) *Euro's Splash World (2011) *Indiana Blast (2012) (formerly Mammoth) *Hyena Falls (2013) *Hyena Springs (2013) *Tornado (2017) *The Freaking Cliff (2018) Areas *Holiday Town - Themed to the Holidays **Christmas **Halloween **Fourth of July **Thanksgiving **Saint Patrick's Day **Easter *Cartoon Network City *Paramount Studios *Super Nintendo World *The Amazing Safari *Nickelodeon Slime Vacation *Volcano Bay *Funimation Universe *Video Game Adventures Events Paramount's Mardi Gras.- a parade which takes place in February- April The date will change depending on the year. Nickelodeon Slime Summer. - a event that based on Nickelodeon Cartoons. Occurring whole summer season. MTV's Rock of Glory.-a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. Paramount's Halloween Spooktacular Weekends.A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 3. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: 8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. Paramount's Howl o'Scream Horror Nights.-Paramount Park's remains operational during the day and transitions to Paramount's Howl O'Scream Horror Nights.at night Only During September 14- November 4 .The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Paramount's characters and other licenses.The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. The Events Icons are Darkside (Dark Tree Overlord monster). Samara Morgan,Nickelodeon Villains, And Plankton who is The Main Icon/Main Villain Of Spongebob Squarepants /the mascot of Paramount's Howl o'Scream Horror Night's. Paramount's Holiday Wonderland.-A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park.''Only During November 26- January 6. Trivia: At Nickelodeon Central The Area Has Green Orange Christmas Lights At The Nickelodeon Central Area And Filled With Christmas Decorations At Paramount's Holiday Wonderland Event Such as coral Christmas trees. Category:Paramount Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon